Intravascular catheters have been introduced for controlling patient temperature. Typically, a coolant such as saline is circulated through an intravascular heat exchange catheter, which is positioned in the patient's bloodstream, to cool or heat the blood as appropriate for the patient's condition. The coolant is warmed or cooled by a computer-controlled heat exchanger that is external to the patient and that is in fluid communication with the catheter.
For example, intravascular heat exchange catheters can be used to combat potentially harmful fever in patients suffering from neurological and cardiac conditions such as stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, intracerebral hemorrhage, cardiac arrest, and acute myocardial infarction, or to induce therapeutic hypothermia in such patients. Further, such catheters can be used to rewarm patients after, e.g., cardiac surgery or for other reasons. Intravascular catheters afford advantages over external methods of cooling and warming, including more precise temperature control and more convenience on the part of medical personnel.
The following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various intravascular catheters/systems/methods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,643, 6,416,533, 6,409,747, 6,405,080, 6,393,320, 6,368,304, 6,338,727, 6,299,599, 6,290,717, 6,287,326, 6,165,207, 6,149,670, 6,146,411, 6,126,684, 6,306,161, 6,264,679, 6,231,594, 6,149,676, 6,149,673, 6,110,168, 5,989,238, 5,879,329, 5,837,003, 6,383,210, 6,379,378, 6,364,899, 6,325,818, 6,312,452, 6,261,312, 6,254,626, 6,251,130, 6,251,129, 6,245,095, 6,238,428, 6,235,048, 6,231,595, 6,224,624, 6,149,677, 6,096,068, 6,042,559.
Surface cooling may be less optimally used. For example, externally applied cooling pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,827,728, 6,818,012, 6,802,855, 6,799,063, 6,764,391, 6,692,518, 6,669,715, 6,660,027, 6,648,905, 6,645,232, 6,620,187, 6,461,379, 6,375,674, 6,197,045, and 6,188,930 (collectively, “the external pad patents”), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Regardless of the modality of cooling, it is believed that the sooner a patient is cooled after ischemic insult, the better the therapy. The present invention recognizes that many patients will have their first encounter with health care personnel in ambulances, prior to being afforded the opportunity for critical care such as controlled maintenance of hypothermia. Thus, it would be advantageous, as understood herein, to provide a means to bring cooling on board to patients as soon as possible.